tvstationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KQCA
KQCA, virtual channel 58 (UHF digital channel 46), is a MyNetworkTV-affiliated television station serving Sacramento, California, United States that is licensed to Stockton. The station is owned by the Hearst Television subsidiary of Hearst Communications, as part of a duopoly with Sacramento-licensed NBC affiliate KCRA-TV (channel 3). The two stations share studios on Television Circle in downtown Sacramento and transmitter facilities in Walnut Grove. KQCA can also be seen locally on Comcast Xfinity channels 4 and 704 in HD, Consolidated Communications channels 4 and 604 in HD, Spectrum channels 8 and 788 in HD, Wave Broadband channels 11 and 788 in HD in Yolo County and channels 8 and 708 in HD in Placer County. History The station first signed on the air on April 13, 1986, as KSCH. It was owned by the SFN Companies (Schuyler Broadcasting Co.). It originally operated as an independent station and aired classic television series from the 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s. The station originally operated from studios located on West Weber Avenue in Stockton. Some programs that were aired on the station had not been seen since their original network/syndication runs. On August 9 of that year, SFN sold the station to Pegasus Broadcasting. In 1988, the station moved its studios to a new building located on Gold Canal Drive in Rancho Cordova. KSCH was also the first station in the Sacramento–Stockton–Modesto area to provide stereo sound from its sign-on. In December 1994, KSCH entered into a local marketing agreement (LMA) with Kelly Broadcasting, then-owner of KCRA. That station then took over the operations of KSCH. On February 1, 1995, the station changed its call letters to the current KQCA; it also became an affiliate of UPN, and changed its on-air branding to "Q 58" (a branding similar to KCRA's then-sister station, Fox affiliate KCPQ in Seattle, Washington, which it still uses to this day), barely missing the January 16 launch of the network (meaning viewers had to watch the network via KBHK-TV in San Francisco those first two weeks). On January 5, 1998, it swapped affiliations with KMAX-TV (channel 31) and became an affiliate of The WB. When Hearst-Argyle Television (which became Hearst Television in 2009) bought KCRA and its LMA with KQCA in 1999, the station dropped its "Q 58" branding in favor of using its call letters and channel number. Hearst-Argyle bought KQCA outright in 2000 after the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) began allowing duopolies, creating the first duopoly in the market in the process; the station adopted the "WB 58" branding in September 2004. On January 24, 2006, the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner and CBS Corporation announced that the two companies would shut down The WB and UPN and combine the networks' respective programming to create a new "fifth" network called The CW. Through CBS's part-ownership of The CW, KMAX was announced as the network's Sacramento affiliate as part of an 11-station affiliation deal. On February 22, 2006, News Corporation announced the launch of a new programming service called MyNetworkTV, which would be operated by Fox Television Stations and its syndication division Twentieth Television. MyNetworkTV was created to compete against The CW as well as to give UPN and WB stations that were not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates another option besides converting to independent stations. KQCA affiliated with MyNetworkTV when it launched on September 5, 2006. KMAX began broadcasting The CW when it launched on September 18. From September 5, 2006 to September 18, 2009, KQCA did not follow MyNetworkTV's standard 8 to 10 p.m. primetime scheduling like other affiliates in the Pacific Time Zone, opting instead to air its programming one hour early from 7 to 9 p.m. followed by The Oprah Winfrey Show from 9 to 10 p.m. as a lead-in for the KCRA-produced 10 p.m. newscast (similarly, CBS owned-and-operated station KOVR, channel 13, has carried that network's programming from 7 to 10 p.m. since it switched to CBS in March 1995). KQCA was also one of five MyNetworkTV affiliates on the West Coast that did not follow the 8 to 10 p.m. scheduling: KRON-TV in San Francisco, KEVU in Redding and KPDX in Portland, Oregon all air MyNetworkTV programs from 9 to 11 p.m., while KMYQ (now KZJO) in Seattle aired its programming from 7 to 9 p.m. until September 13, 2010, when that station moved MyNetworkTV programming to 11 p.m. to 1 a.m. On September 21, 2009, KQCA began airing the MyNetworkTV schedule in pattern until September 19, 2014, when the station moved MyNetworkTV programming to 12 to 2 a.m. on a four-hour delay on September 22, 2014. In August 2007, KQCA began carrying Oakland Raiders preseason games, assuming the broadcasting rights from KMAX. Gallery Category:MyNetworkTV Affiliates Category:Estrella TV affiliates stations Category:Channel 58 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986 Category:1986 Category:Sacramento Category:Stockton Category:Modesto Category:California Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Hearst Television Category:UHF Category:MyNetworkTV California Category:California Spanish Stations Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:1995